


讲个故事给你们听听

by greyishcat



Category: pingong, 乒乓球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyishcat/pseuds/greyishcat
Summary: 肉。并不香艳。





	

“你还行吗。”

马龙看着张继科咬牙切齿的样子，控制不住地噗嗤笑出了声，手指顺着他背部肌肉的纹理一路按下去，帮他一点点揉开僵硬的肌肉。他从蝴蝶骨往下滑，按着他的腰，他的盆骨，甚至于他的臀部，手法不太娴熟，却色情得不得了——马龙故意的——那是对张继科过度勉强的惩罚。

他知道，按着疼。马龙从按着肌肉时感受到的的紧绷就知道了，张继科肯定疼到天上去了，连想装作没事儿的样子都难，只能把一声声的痛吟咬在嘴里头使劲吞。偏偏马龙不打算就这么放他过他，摸着张继科一般就容易酸痛的地方可劲儿按，张继科哼哼得像是找不到北，两三下之后直接把头埋在了枕头里。

“怎么做爱时没见你这么喘啊。”

马龙爬下去悄悄地跟张继科咬耳朵，把温热的气息全部吐在对方的耳畔。这就是所谓的又疼又爽吧，看着张继科那个样子，他心里头难受得不得了，可同时也有一种报复的快感：叫你嘚瑟，叫你不管不顾，吃亏了吧，傻了吧，疼吧。

看你下次敢不敢。

“呃……马龙。”

张继科躺在他身底下，手指从自己肩膀前头探过来勾了勾，示意马龙把头再凑过去。他的眉头紧皱着，像是要说什么悄悄话，于是马龙也就听话地把头探了过去。不向前还好，马龙一压就要了命，他们俩像是性爱时经典的姿势一样，胸口紧贴后背，张继科的体温烫的马龙全身发烫。

张继科头慢慢往后扭，像是牵扯到了某个酸痛的肌肉，吃痛地眨了眨眼。他伸长了脖子凑到马龙耳边，像是要以牙还牙一样地慢悠悠张了嘴。

“我日你大——爷——”张继科故意压低了声音，声音的频率过于低沉，弄得马龙的骨膜也跟着颤抖，连心脏都开始躁动。

“大爷好。”

可惜无论马龙多么努力地耍嘴皮，他也掩盖不了耳尖的发红。装大爷这种事情还是有天赋之说的，他就没有做大爷的天赋，被这么一怼话语的尾音开始飘，心里瞬间没了底，只好报复性地再次加大了手下的力度。

意识到了这点的张继科低低地笑了起来，笑得马龙的脸颊也开始泛红。

你说明明他是处于上位的，为什么张继科总是能把他给抓得死死的——张继科懒洋洋地往他身上一啄他就不行了，建立起来的所以防范都能被瞬间瓦解，实在是太过分了。

刚刚那段紧贴的身位让马龙来感觉了，张继科感受得到，马龙更感受得到，可两个人都装作没这件事儿，有种欲盖弥彰的意味。马龙系统性地试图把一套按摩按完，张继科则是悠然自得地趴在他身下，时不时因为马龙手上的劲皱眉头，从牙缝里挤出一两声喘息。

那象征的并不是马龙的胜利，反而相反，那是张继科反反复复地想撩他。马龙也很尽责——他被撩得乱七八糟的，呼吸的节奏都找不大到。

“你说，我就想惩罚你，怎么就沦落到这种地步了。”

一套按摩正好按完，马龙有点恼，从张继科身上翻了下来，主动吻了吻张继科冒汗的鼻头。张继科懒洋洋地眨了眨眼，翻了个身，叹了口气，伸长了手在柜子里左翻右翻，拎出来一小瓶液体，又抽出来一个盒子。

马龙只觉得好笑，他安静地等着，心里跟明镜儿似的，很明白张继科葫芦里卖的什么药。张继科摇了摇那一个小瓶子，又翻开了盒子——马龙清晰地看到盒子是空的。

他明显看到张继科愣了一秒，随后把盒子一折就丢到了床底下，无奈的表情看得马龙心情大好。然后张继科拧开了瓶子的盖子，倒了点儿在他的手上，皱着眉头给自己做润滑。

马龙他只是看着。他眯起眼睛看张继科时不时凸出的肋骨，看张继科的小腹，大腿，乳首。他等了等之后拎了个枕头过来，示意张继科抬腰，可张继科他一脸不满，直盯着马龙看。

“上不上啊。”他讲，斜睨的桃花眼中流转着情意，双膝微蜷，手指一进一出地缓慢动作着，搞得马龙一阵口干舌燥。

你说这个男人怎么总是爱这么嚣张呢。

马龙把自己身上剩下的衣物扯下，欺身压下去，开始轻轻啃咬张继科的薄唇。薄唇的人总是薄情，每次亲吻时马龙都会想到这个，可那并不属实：张继科情深得很，马龙明白，那人对自己早是痴心绝对。

他嘴上忙着，的手也没闲着，摸下去在张继科的性器上上下动作，直到张继科的活计也跟他一样坚挺。马龙用眼神表达自己可以帮他继续扩张，张继科则是皱眉摇头，推开了马龙的手，叫他管自个儿的事。他似乎不太喜欢让马龙做扩张。要不是张继科真的没办法，他一般都不会让马龙掺和。

“不过，没套了怎么办。”

“马龙你他妈墨迹这么多，到底上不上。”

“上上上。”

马龙摇头低笑，提枪上阵，丝毫不留情地顶了进去。他看到张继科被他弄得半张着嘴，唇瓣颤动着似乎要说些什么，却半天讲不出话来，只剩下低沉的喘气声。马龙闭了闭眼睛，试图集中精神，用心感受张继科的一切，怎料到那人双手一环，直接搂住了马龙的脖子。

二人契合的地方过于紧致，马龙于是缓缓往外抽，再轻轻地顶进去，试图通过温柔的抽插让张继科缓缓。没想到张继科咬着下唇的力度越来越大，到最后脸色发白，平滑的指甲陷入马龙脖颈后的皮肤里，留下一排又一排的红印。

马龙无辜地抬头看张继科，示意他真的不知道怎么办。

张继科对他直直地翻了个白眼，挪了挪身子，把腰下的枕头给垫正了。

“有时候我觉得，应该让你先交几个男朋友的。”

垃圾话说得倒是好听，马龙哭笑不得，还没回应，却感受自己被身下的人夹得更紧。他下意识憋住一口气，压抑住想要深深挺入的本能，只感觉到张继科把脚跟压在了他的臀上方，把那个地方压得更紧，最敏感的地方传来一阵灭顶的快感。

他不敢动，用眼神去询问张继科的状况，那人便是红着眼睛说“你试试”

把肺里沉的气呼出去，再把新鲜空气大口地吸进来，马龙压紧了张继科的腰，开始浅浅地进出。张继科这次没有抓紧马龙，身体随着他进出的余韵上下晃动，喘得像是刚刚快跑完一公里。

喘得厉害不是什么坏事，但马龙分不清那是不是因为疼痛。

这档事本应该是阴阳的结合，你容纳我我接纳你，达到肉体和心灵的合二为一——可惜马龙张继科是两个男人，他俩之间的事儿根本就没有什么阴阳之说，只有刚烈地来回碰撞，谁都不愿意先败下阵来。更何况马龙在这方面毫无经验，所有实际的操作都是在张继科身上练出来的，自然不知道怎么让张继科获得最好的体验，当入侵那方不知道该做什么的时候，那两个人肯定多少都要遭罪。

他俩的性爱中总是张继科让步得更多，马龙一直都觉得很愧疚，也想给张继科带来点儿媾和的快乐。他不敢去想张继科现在的感觉是什么样的，尽管没有过和张继科一样的状况，马龙还是知道那种不适的入侵是怎样的感觉。他空出了一只手来按压张继科的腰部，希望不要给他受伤的地方太大压力，心里突然一阵难受，看到的只有张继科隐忍的表情。  
“我应该怎么做。”

回过神时马龙问出了这样一句话，问得自己都懵了。

“……卧槽。你他妈问我？”

半晌张继科顿了顿“你往深里头试试。”

有点儿什么目标总比漫无目的来得好，马龙念了句“行”，便把自己往张继科身体里温柔地送，一点点地撑平更深处从未触及过的地方。一进一出的动作继续着，他最敏感的地方也随着动作被不断刺激着，马龙觉得他的脑子里是空的，什么都没有，只有快感和眼前的人。

愿他能用一生的温柔对待这个人。

他照着张继科说的动作，听话的很，而张继科的表情告诉他他这次赌对了地方。马龙不得不承认，那是一种近乎奇妙的感觉，他看着身下的人一点点抻展开紧绷的肌肉，看着他开始用身体得起伏回应他的每一次抽插，那是一种近乎餍足的感觉。张继科的喘息会在喉咙里翻滚一翻，最后再被那双薄唇不情不愿地吐出，那隐忍不了的样子看得马龙心底发痒，控制不住嘴角的笑意，把张继科盯得耳朵发红。

张继科手举了起来，却并无动作，他似乎想要去遮住马龙的眼睛，又似乎想要摸一摸马龙的脸。犹豫半天后张继科索性哪样都没做，身体一抬，颤抖着噙住了马龙的唇，把所有的声音硬封回了嘴里。

所谓一抽一插一天地。

找到了目标，那执行便是容易了起来，马龙几乎次次都能刺激到张继科敏感的地方，而张继科每次的反应都要稍稍大一些。他开始零零碎碎地念马龙的名字，念完了却并没有什么话语跟在后面，有一种求饶的意味。

他的桃花眼本就带着情，现在又带着欲，直勾勾地盯着马龙看，亮晶晶地，促狭的眼里像是包含了星辰大海。张继科现在是为了马龙如此，也只为了他才如此，这样的意识让马龙突然呼吸不过来，以更为剧烈的开合试图藏去心底的撼动。

“马龙……”

后面紧跟的三个字并没有被说出口，却明确地传达到了马龙的心里，无声胜有声。那是张继科身为铁汉少有的柔情，而那柔情现在全部都给了马龙，让马龙把自己的心浸没在其中，像海绵一样吸收了去。

几次过后张继科的后穴一阵收紧，他的手开始不知道往哪里放，像是心底正经历极大的纠葛。他把手紧紧地蜷在床单上，像是想捏着床单借点力，却半天抓不住过于丝滑的布料，张继科的手肘无力地在马龙的肩膀上抵了一会儿，在几次试图捂住马龙的眼睛之后他放弃了，索性把手臂耷在了自己的眼上。

美好的唇形，泛红的耳根，隐忍的低吟。马龙扪心自问自己何德何能能够让张继科这般喜爱，能叫他放下他那傲人的男性自，甘愿屈尊于他身下。

张继科大概只是非常非常地爱他。

最后一波进攻，再是张继科故意的向前送，两个人在一同达到最高的顶端。马龙一个不注意释放在了张继科里面，反应过来后一脸不好意思，连忙拿纸巾过来帮他擦拭，换来的则是张继科一脸的“没事儿，无所谓。”

“我去冲个澡。”张继科站了起来，走路的姿势有点尴尬。他的背部肌肉马龙给该是看管了，可这次他看着却一点点脸红了起来，他先前在张继科参加活动前咬了口他的肩膀，没想到那印子现在还在，结合着上上下下的抓痕吻痕，四处透露着一种色情的意味。

走进浴室的前一秒，张继科愣了一下，眼睛低低地扫了一会儿地面。他似乎是在纠结什么，半天才找到说话的勇气，本该懒洋洋的眼睛却认真地出奇。

“退役后，我们领养个姑娘吧。”

马龙张了张嘴，被突如其来的话题噎哑了，一点儿声音都没有发出来。张继科似乎是在怕什么，直接走进了浴室，却让马龙想起来张继科上次抱着小孩儿时的眼神——还有他那将小姑娘搂在胸前逗的笑容。那像是触及了他心底最柔软的地方，马龙觉得他的心被一点点化开，反应过来时脸上是一个过于灿烂的笑容。

“好！”他给大声喊了出来，希望能盖过水的声音。事实证明他成功了，浴室里发出一阵声响，像是打翻了一堆瓶瓶罐罐，伴随着张继科低低的一声“操”，

马龙忍不住大笑出了声。

 

*  
马龙在多年后看着张继科把自家姑娘搂在怀里宠，完全不理他之后，开始后悔自己的人生决定。爱张继科的人太多了，张继科的爱又不多，马龙三十来岁还要跟自家姑娘争宠，太心累了。

没啦


End file.
